Coming Back
by Zokashime
Summary: Seenaknya pergi dan seenaknya datang lagi. Kagami bingung harus marah atau bahagia. AOKAGA.


_**Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **AoKaga**_

 _ **Coming Back by Me**_

 _ **Warn! : YAOI, Typos, DLDR!**_

Kagami terengah, membuang napas.

Dia berjalan cepat, namun tidak kunjung sampai. Apa waktu mulai melambat? Apa jalanan semakin panjang? Atau ia yang tidak bisa bergerak?

Kagami menggeratakan gigi-giginya, merasakan degupan kencang di dalam sana. Kepala panas, sebenarnya ia sedang menahan amarah, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu ia juga merasa senang. Ah, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya, keadaan campur aduk. Dia tidak mengerti apakah harus mendahulukan rasa marah atau meloloskan kesenangannya.

"Aomine, bodoh!" ia bergumam sembari melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar. Kedua tangan mengepal.

Banyak kalimat yang ia rangkai di dalam otak minimalisnya. Berkecamuk menjadi gumpalan besar, membuat ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Sungguh, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Aomine, orang itu seenaknya pergi dan sekarang seenaknya datang lagi.

Kala itu dia sedang asyik dengan laptopnya, memasang _**earphone**_ dan _**streaming**_ _**youtube**_ mendengarkan dan menonton band musik kesayangan, menonton pertandingan basket dunia, menonton hal-hal lucu, apa pun itu yang membuatnya tidak merasa bosan. Bagaimana tidak, ini hari terakhir di penghujung tahun 2016 hanya tinggal menghitung jam untuk mendengar ledakan kembang api di mana-mana, namun sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai _**planning**_ acara.

Kuroko mengajaknya pergi ke taman Tokyo untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan Ogiwara sekalian jalan-jalan, tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin mengganggu pertemuan keduanya. Kise jalan-jalan ke luar kota, itu terlihat dari foto-foto yang terpampang di _**instagram**_ dan untuk teman-temannya yang lain ia tidak tahu. Hanya berdoa semoga mereka bisa bersenang-senang dengan bahagia.

Kagami masih menatap layar laptop, mulutnya kini penuh dengan kentang goreng. Kepalanya manggut-manggut. Namun, setelah itu matanya teralihkan oleh _**led smartphone**_ -nya yang berkedip-kedip. Kagami mendengus, ia berpikiran mungkin hanya pemberitahuan tidak penting seputar malam tahun baru atau teman-temannya yang terbar kepameran.

Tetapi dirasa tidak masalah, ia mengambil _**smartphone**_ -nya dan mendapati satu pesan. Lekas membukanya, dahi berkerut sejenak. "Nomor baru, heh," katanya.

Kagami membulatkan mata dan melempar _**earphone**_ sampai tergeletak naas.

 _ **[ From: 08xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Baka, malam tahun baruan nggak lo, hah? Lo di mana? Gue di jembatan deket Majiba, kalau lo kangen temuin gue!]**_

Dia mengedip lalu mengeluarkan sisa kentang goreng dalam mulutnya. Sungguh, ia bukannya _**shock**_ atau apa tapi, hanya tidak menyangka. Pesan itu memang tidak menyertakan identitas si pengirim, hanya saja dia paham siapa lagi yang memanggil dengan sebutan BAKA kalau bukan Aomine.

Laptop masih menyala, menari-nari dengan tayangan yang sedang berlangsung. Kagami tidak perduli, ia memutuskan untuk menelpon si pengirim pesan, meminta kejelasan apakah benar orang itu Aomine atau hanya teman lain yang usil karena mereka tahu betapa dekatnya ia dengan orang kelebihan pigmen melanin itu.

Mimik wajah masam, "Sial sudah nggak aktif," tuturnya, ia melihat waktu pesan itu masuk ke ponselnya sekitar pukul 9.45 pm dan sekarang sudah pukul 10.05 pm itu artinya sudah dua puluh menit yang lalu. Dia berdiri linglung, namun tangannya langsung menjambret jaket yang tergantung paling dekat. Cepat memakainya menutupi pakaian yang kasual, ia berlari keluar apartemen.

Karena hal itulah Kagami sampai kehabisan napas.

Dan saat ini langkahnya memudar ketika ia melihat seseorang yang tingginya tak jauh beda sedang berdiri menatap air sungai yang tenang. Ia tidak sanggup menahan senyum walaupun hanya sesaat. Yang lebih bahagia jika pesan tadi bukan hanya sekedar usil. Di sana memang berdiri seorang Aomine Daiki. Manusia keparat yang seenaknya menghilang tanpa kabar. Dia mendekat perlahan.

Aomine yang merasakan seseorang datang, mengubah _**gesture**_. Melihat Kagami yang tanpa pertahanan, ia sukses mendaratkan tendangannya tepat di perut. "Sialan, lama banget. Gue nunggu setengah jam, bego!"

Setelah berteriak, Kagami meringis memegangi perutnya yang terasa kaku. Kemudian ia berdiri tengap dan berhasil melayangkan balasan. Tulang pipi Aomine menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dirinya melampiaskan rasa marah juga bahagia. "Ngapain lo di sini, idiot!" ya, mengapa ia harus memilih merealisasikan mana antara amarah dan bahagia jika keduanya bisa dilakukan dengan bersamaan. Masih belum cukup puas, ia meninju sekali lagi wajah Aomine.

"Oi, Kagami, gue Cuma sekali! Lo balesnya dua kali!"

"Bahkan, mau gue tambahin!" tutur Kagami, ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dan siap membondem Aomine jika saja tidak dipisahkan oleh bapak-bapak yang lewat.

"Jangan berantem, ini kan mau tahun baru." Bapak-bapak berkumis, badan tegap namun kalah tinggi dengan mereka menasehati dengan halus. Menyuruh untuk saling meminta maaf. Aomine dan Kagami hanya melongo, dan tidak melakukan apa pun yang diperintahkan, lebih tepatnya bapak-bapak tersebut diabaikan. "Nggak ngerti saya sama pemuda zaman sekarang," gerutunya, lalu dia pergi begitu saja sembari mengingatkan sekali lagi untuk tidak bertengakar.

Mereka berdua hanya terkekeh, untuk kemudian berdiri berdampingan menghadap sungai yang berkilauan terkena pantulan sinar cahaya listrik.

"Lo nggak mau peluk gue, Baka." Aomine membuka percakapan. "Lo nggak kangen gue, hah?" lanjutnya dengan nada melucu.

" _ **Shut the fuck up!**_ Ahomine!"

"Alah, jangan malu-malu lah." Aomine meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kagami, membawa pemuda _**crimson**_ tersebut agar lebih mendekat. Ia mencolek pipi Kagami, "Ya Tuhan, masih hobi makan?"

"Makan adalah di mana gue bisa berinteraksi dengan hidup," jawabnya, ia melepaskan rangkulan tangan Aomine dari pundaknya. "Dan lo bangsat, ngapain lo muncul sekarang, hh!?"

"Gue? Karena gua kangen sama lo, hahaha."

"Nggak lucu." Kagami melihat tangan kiri Aomine yang di letakan di atas pembatas besi jembatan. "Jadi, gimana tangan lo?"

Aomine mendengus. Memandang tangan bawahnya yang penuh dengan garetan bekas jahitan. "Kayak yang lo lihat, tinggal bekasnya. Tapi kalau kambuh, ya, lumayan sakit." Dia mengerakkan tangan tersebut seperti engsel. "Omong-omong, kok lo tahu tentang tangan gue?"

Kagami menggeram, emosi masih belum bisa dilepas. "Emang menurut lo, gue nggak punya teman untuk di mintai penjelasan, hah?"

"Huh, padahal gue udah menyuap mereka supaya nggak cerita ke elo." Ia membalik badan berlawanan dengan Kagami.

"Ya, _**thanks**_ ," Kagami bergumam. Kalau tidak akan menimbulkan masalah, rasanya ingin langsung terjun ke sungai.

"Untuk?" Aomine menengok, tetapi hanya bisa melihat tubuh bagian belakang Kagami.

"Untuk lo yang nggak percaya sama gue. Untuk lo yang ngga nganggep gue sebagai teman … atau sebagai … arghhh! Lo nggak ngerti gue langi marah, Cuma gue nggak tahu harus ngapain." Ia memukul pagar pembatas jembat sebagai pelampiasan.

Aomine terkekeh, kini netranya memandang orang-orang yang sedang berlewatan ceria, anak-anak membawa beberapa kembang api yang akan di ledakkan tengah malam nanti. Ia membuang napas, "Bukan begitu maksud gue. Jangan memutuskan semuanya dari sudut pandang lo sendiri."

Kagami tertawa tanpa tujuan, "Terus, maksud lo menghilang setelah kejadian itu, bahkan, lo sama sekali nggak bisa dihubungi sampai lo sendiri yang datang. Andai gue tahu semuanya bukan dari mulut orang lain, gue nggak akan merasa semarah ini, Aomine," ucapnya tegas diiringi dengusan yang sangat frustasi. "Dan tahu lo nggak bisa main basket lagi, gue merasa ada yang hilang," katanya serak.

Aomine diam, bukan tidak tahu kata apa yang harus ia rangkai untuk membalas ucapan Kagami tapi, memang tidak ada yang perlu ia ucapkan untuk saat ini, dirinya memandang Tubuh Kagami yang melenggang pergi dari jembatan. Lalu kemudian ia mengikutinya di belakang. Memasukkan tangannya di dalam kantung jaket, udara malam ini cukup dingin.

Ia merangkul Kagami saat sudah sejajar. Mengganggunya dengan lelucon yang garing, Kagami sama sekali tidak membentuk ekspresi. Padahal, ia ingin melihat semburat emosinya yang meluap. Wajah Kagami saat ini lebih mirip Harimau yang disuntik obat bius.

Ia tertawa sendiri, karena melucu yang tak ditanggapi juga serentengan kalimat Kagami yang berkeliaran di dalam benak. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menganggap Kagami adalah teman yang tidak bisa dipercaya atau pun tidak berguna, atau apalah yang dikatakannya tadi. Ia hanya menjaga perasaan, dan tidak ingin mengganggu liburan Kagami mengunjungi orangtuanya. Terutama melihat wajah Kagami yang mengetahui kalau dia tidak akan bisa bermain basket seperti biasa akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Tiga tahun silam, saat itu matahari mentereng terang atau bisa dikatakan liburan musim panas. Pada waktu itu Kagami pulang ke Amerika, sedangkan dirinya menikmati udara Tokyo yang sangat panas dengan bosan. Satu minggu liburan berlalu, dia mendapat tantangan bermain _**streetball**_ dengan pemain jalanan lainnya. Daripada hanya diam di rumah apa boleh buat, pikirnya.

Mereka bermain di lapangan terdekat, lapangan itu juga sering Aomine pakai untuk bermain dengan Kagami, tetapi sialnya, saat itu sedang ada pembangunan gedung di samping lapangan. Yang lain berasumsi tidak masalah, namun keberuntungan tidak berada di pihak Aomine. Satu _**tower crane**_ roboh dan panjangnya mencapai lapangan basket, tubuh Aomine bisa mneghindar namun satu tangannya tidak. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi sampai membuka mata sudah berada di rumah sakit besar di luar kota.

Ibunya berkata secara singkat, jika tulang tangannya remuk dan mereka melakukan operasi juga implant tulang. Alhasil tangan Aomine lebih pendek dari tangan normal, dia juga tidak diijinkan untuk memegang bola basket lagi oleh orangtuanya, di samping untuk kebaikkan Aomine sendiri juga pengobatannya belum sempurna tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin fatal.

 _ **Shock,**_ kecewa, marah, emosi itu pasti. Dia berpikir bagaimana jika Kagami tahu, dan dia sama sekali tidak terima diputuskan dengan dunia yang dicintai. Singkatnya, Aomine tidak ingin kembali ke Tokyo, tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang menyukai basket terkhusus Kagami, dia sangat terpukul akan hal itu, bahkan, sampai ia memutuskan untuk tidak hidup lagi di dunia. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, saat ini ia sedang duduk di samping Kagami menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di sebuah _**stand**_ makanan.

" _ **Sorry**_ , gue tahu itu egois. Tapi–"

"Tapi lo nggak mau buat gue sedih." Kagami menyambar setelah memasukan beberapa _**Takoyaki**_ ke dalam mulutnya. " _ **The hell**_ , Aomine, emang kita anak SD!"

Aomine menyerudup minumannya, ternyata dia orang yang sangat naïf. "Terus, lo maunya apa? Lo nggak mau maafin gue, Baka?"

"Mau gue, cepet abisin makanan lo dan kita main game di rumah."

Aomine tersenyum renyah, lalu semangat menghabiskan makanan yang telah di pesan. Ledakan kembang api memekak telinga, kurang 15 menit lagi adalah resmi pergantian tahun.

Sebelum lima menit menuju pesta kembang api paling besar, mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan dan enyah dari tempat tersebut. "Lo nggak mau lihat kembang api dulu?" Tanya Aomine sembari mengelus perutnya yang kenyang.

"Sambil jalan juga kelihatan, kayaknya hampir semua nyalain kembang api."

"Hah, iya?"Aomine merangkul Kagami seperti anak kucing yang baru bertemu dengan induknya.

Penghitungan mundur bergema di sepanjang jalanan. Begitupun dengan Aomine dan Kagami, mereka berterak bersama-sama. "Lima … Empat … Tiga … Dua … Satuuuuuuuuu"

JDUAR!

JDUAR!

"YEAH, SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUUUU." Mereka masih berteriak-teriak bersama dengan hipernya.

Saat Kagami lengah, Aomine merenggut bibirnya sesaat. " _ **SHIT**_ , AHOMINE!"

"Jadi hubungan kita belum berakhir, kan?"

"Hah!?"

"Jangan, hah, bego! Pastikan malam ini pantat lo kuat!"

"Sial!" Kagami meninju perut Aomine di bawah percikan kembang api. Namun begitu, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang dan malunya.

"Jadi lo kuliah di mana?" Aomine tidak ingin memutus percakapan.

"Tokyo, mana lagi."

"Oke, gue pindah besok."

"Serius?"

Aomine menjawab dengan tersenyum tanpa kata-kata, mendaratkan pukulan sayang di tubuh Kagami, dan dia terus menggodanya sampai apartemen. Akhirnya kagami bisa mengeluarkan emosinya yang membuat ia sakit kepala.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Ahhhhhh, kangen banget sama duo baka ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Selamat tahun baru!**_


End file.
